Various phosphorescent compounds showing light emission from triplet excited state are variously investigated as a light emitting material used in a light emitting layer of a light emitting device. As the phosphorescent compound as described above, a lot of metal complexes in which the central metal is a transition metal belonging to the group 5 or group 6 of the periodic table are investigated. For example, Patent document 1 suggests a metal complex having as a ligand a phenylpyridine structure having a dendron (for example, a metal complex represented by the following formula).
